


Not While I'm Around

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Just Another Day In Maple Bay [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Child Abuse, Chrstiantwincest, F/M, Obsession, Sibling Incest, Teachers Hitting Students, Twincest, Very Vaguely Implied Cultism, mentions of gore, the twins are 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: No one touched Christie without her permission, because Christian wouldn’t stand for it.





	Not While I'm Around

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in a very emotionally compromised position and decided to take it out on my favorite kids, I guess. I don’t want to hear anything about the incest, please. I probably will but I’m not going to respond. Unlike a lot of people, I guess, I ship for chemistry, and don’t care so much about relations because _these people are fake_. Thank you. Here we go.

The tense line of his shoulders only trembled slightly as a loud sob echoed through the empty halls of the school. Christian and Christie had been playing hide and seek after school, waiting for Chris to come to pick them up, and she had run off on him for a new hiding place. Usually, they were quiet but easy enough for the other to find. Today, it seemed she’d found herself at the wrong end of trouble. Another heaving wail pulled from her mouth and his fists balled at his sides, eye twitching slightly as he rounded the corner.

In all of her beautiful, angelic glory, Christie sat spread out on her knees, clutching her cheek, one hand on the floor between her knees. The warm afternoon sun caught her pale blonde hair and became a rim of light against her head, a halo for the saddest creature he’d ever seen. Dropping to his knees, arms open wide to welcome her into them, he watched with intense, observant grey eyes as she all but launched into his embrace. Burying her face in his neck, hot tears nearly scalded his skin as they fell against him. Before Christian knew it, he was quaking with a violent rage.

Who in their right mind would have thought to make _his_ sister cry like this?

“Christie, baby, what happened?” He whispered, voice faltering, cracking despite how hard he tried to keep it steady. Her shoulders shook as he pressed his fingertips to her shoulder blades and marveled at how small she suddenly seemed. He was an easy eight inches taller than her when he stood up straight, and right now he dwarfed her in a way that made both of them feel safer. “Come on, baby girl, you can tell me.”

“Mr… Mr. Shawcross,” She began, sucking in a careful, quavering breath before wiping her face futilely, sitting back, “He’s… He doesn’t like us. Being together.” She muttered, her bangs hiding the bruise forming on her cheek. 

Both of them were lucky he felt incapable of hurting the fragile sixteen-year-old in his arms. Anyone else in the vicinity would have been in danger of facing his outrageous animosity. Had he seen hide or hair of that bastard of a teacher, Mr. Shawcross would have dropped dead from the glare on the young man’s face. Fingers twitching, he bit into his own lip for a few seconds before finally resting their foreheads together. Eyes on hers, his palm pressed feather-light to the bruise, thumb rubbing over her cheekbone as he frowned.

“He won’t touch you again.” He spoke, absolute, “And he will live to regret this. I love you, dear sister. I would drown the world in blood just to be with you forever.”

His words pulled a gentle, if not watery smile on her face, and she nodded softly, slowly, tipping her head to kiss his nose gently. The pain of his palm pressing into her face didn’t deter her from pushing into his hand even more.

“I love you, too, brother.” Her words hitched in her throat and she licked her lips, closing her eyes, “Perhaps it’s time to start the flood.”

“His blood will be the first.”

“But certainly not the last.” A soft, hiccupped laugh left Christie and it only brought a happy half-smile to Christian’s face.

“Definitely.”

Now, all they had to do was figure out the best way to carry out their plans without getting caught.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s all for this. I might write a follow-up or something at a later point, but I really did need to get some feelings out. I’m not sure if this is really all that emotionally charged, but it felt that way when I was writing it. I guess I’m just tired of feeling like I’m doing everything wrong. At any rate, I hope to see you all in the next one!


End file.
